The Story
by katy1986
Summary: this is a RAX fic inspired by the song The Story... Read story better than summary. x


Disclaimer: I do not own Wild at Heart or the song.

AN: This Idea came to me when I heard this song the day after I had watched Notebook. I hope you all like.

The Story

Max slammed the door behind him as he walked into his office at the bar, today was just not going his way: The newest barmaid would not stop hitting on him, anything and everything that could go wrong with shipping today had and he had received the divorce papers today in the post. Max closed his eyes as he sunk down into the chair at his desk.

"What did I do, huh?" Max yelled angrily looking at his ceiling as a tears started to build in his eyes. Max looked up as knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" Max called out trying to keep his voice straight.

"Matthew" A voice called through the door.

"Come in" Max sighed turning the chair so its back was facing the door so he could wipe the moisture from eyes before he turned back around.

"You ok mate?" Matthew asked looking at his boss/ Mate.

"Yea, just peachy what gave it away that I wasn't?" Max asked sarcastically before frowning because the way he was talking to his friend. "I'm sorry mate, today's just been Arrrgg" Max sighed not even able to put words to it.

"You miss her don't you" Matthew asked not daring to mention Rosie's name.

"I really don't want to talk about it as I don't think this subject will calm me down" Max smiled sadly down at his desk before looking back at his friend. "Can you run the bar floor, I just can't tonight" Max sighed as Matthew nodded before looking at the desk.

"That was delivered for you this morning I placed it there for you" Matthew nodded to a large envelope sitting on Max's desk. "I will call you later" Matthew smiled sadly before closing the door behind him.

Max picked up the envelope up and looked at it drawing in a sharp breath as he saw the return address: Leopards Den. Max took a deep breath before opening the envelope and looking in side to see a stack of letters tied together, a CD case and a single white envelope with READ ME BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE writing in blocked capitals. Max placed the tied letters to the side noticing the top one was addressed to him in Rosie handwriting before placing the CD with them not knowing what any of this was about, Max slowly picked up the single letter and opened it slowly not recognising the handwriting on the front.

**Dear Max**

**Wait your not dear you're an idiot! You do realise you can search an 100 years and you will never find anyone who will replace Rosie in your heart, you two are soul mates and if you two cant make things work then where is the hope for any of us… huh? Tell me that!**

**Rosie cries herself to sleep most nights she thinks no ones notices but my rooms next door I can hear her… I went in to her room yesterday, well it was yesterday when I was writing this now your reading this it wont be yesterday but you get what I mean, I was looking for something I needed to borrow from her as she was out with Danny, Dup and Ed and as I pulled out the draw I came across that CD and tied letters, I opened the first one curious and then the second before I stopped placed them all back and left her room. I was worried then I heard her cry herself to sleep again so I decided to do this. And the both of you will have to deal with it.**

**Read the letters Max and listen to the CD.**

**Liv x**

Max looked at the letter with tears in his eyes, of all the people he expected this letter to be from Olivia was not on the list. Max slowly reached over and grabbed the stack of tied letters and untied them, Max picked up the first before looking through the rest seeing them all addressed to him in Rosie's writing. Max turned back to the first letter and turned it to open it seeing where Liv had opened it and pulled out the letter and sealed himself to read it.

**Max**

**I don't know why I'm writing this, I have only been back at Leopards Den for a day and things are manic. Caroline doesn't like dad's new business partner and she thinks his betraying Dup, they had a massive blow up about it… then they started a controlled bush fire to get rid of the dead bush around where they are planning on putting the new quarantine pens, Dup acting really weird about it. And went really wrong…**

**I guess I'm just writing because I miss you…**

**Love Rosie. x**

Max smiled sadly as he read the letter before placing it on the desk and picking the next one up and opening it.

**Hey**

**Dup is seriously losing it… He keeps saying his seeing Peeters, but Peeters is missing! Or so we thought until Dup went to the police and lead them to where Peeters body was… he buried him. He said he did it because dad was drunk and he thought dad had killed him. Dad! My dad couldn't kill a fly. The police have arrested him, my dad's in jail!**

**This place is going insane, but then so am I because if I was sane I wouldn't be writing these letters that I'm never going to send…**

**Love always Rosie. x**

Max looked at the letter in shock, Danny had gone to prison for suspected Murder. Max reached over and ripped the next one open.

**Christ what a day. Dup and Fatani decided they were going to play Sherlock and prove my dad's innocence… And then decided Ed was hiding something like he was going to screw over my dad.**

**Because everyone was busy I had to go out and look for a cheetah that was being treated at leopards Den on my own, I got attacked by its brother, but the cheetah we have been treating protected me… it just brought back everything with the Ellie…**

**My dads out of jail he was proved innocent, Dup's was arrested for tampering with a dead body… and Liv and Thabo have broken up… Can we never have time with out drama here…**

**God I miss you… Rosie. x**

Max stared at the line were Rosie had said she was hurt and then bringing up the baby, tears appeared in Max's eyes as placed the letter down and reached for the next one.

**Hey**

**Dad's in England with Alice, Charlotte and Robert… You should see him Max Bob is so cute…**

**Dup been given community service his in the town in an orange jumpsuit it's actually quite amusing to see. Dad's left Dup and Ed in charge here I think he has made a major mistake lol.**

**Something weird is happening, I think Fatani is trying to get Liv attention… which is just weird.**

**The whole family keep asking about you, I haven't told them we are getting divorced, I didn't know how to tell them how to explain to them what I cant explain to myself…**

**Love you always Rosie. x**

A tear slowly rolled down Max's face before he reached up and wiped it away before reaching for the next letter sighing.

**OMG**

**My whole family thought I was having an affair with Ed Lynch… Ed Lynch, his the same age as my dad… not to mention I still…**

**But I will get back to that, leopards Den lost its funding after we discovered the Pharmaceutical company had been giving us unapproved drugs, it had killed new born animals from three different species, Dad and Ed hit the roof.**

**After you called I broke down into tears and Ed walked over to my room and I told him I had failed my exam he offered to help me with my retakes, I told him about our split and he was really sweet I hugged him at the same time his estranged wife Fiona walked in and got the total wrong end of the stick and told the whole family I was having an affair with ED!**

**I finally had to tell the family about our divorce Liv started crying… Dad just hugged me. Whilst Caroline and Dup just offered me support, not that it helped much. Liv and Fatani announced to the family that they were a couple not like we didn't all ready know they had been sneaking around for a few weeks. Should I tell Liv about what happened when I worked for him?**

**Still love you. Rosie. x**

Max wiped his eyes as he looked at the letter again before picking up the next one which was the last. Which he could barely read as it was smudged with tears which brought more tears to Max's eyes thinking of Rosie crying.

**Hi,**

**Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse we have no funding for Leopards Den, we cant pay the mortgage so we are properly going to lose it again… things cant get worse right? Well we were wrong Alice called, she doesn't want to return to Africa she wants to raise Robert in England. Dad's going to leave Africa.**

**Then just to add to things I miss you more each day I thought time was meant to heal not make things worse, I found this song and every time I listen to it I cry, how stupid is this I burned it to add to the letters but I never send them, why did I do it?**

**Always Rosie. xx**

Max placed the letter on the desk before picking up the CD and turning to put it in the stereo, Max pressed play.

_**All of these lines across my faceTell you the story of who I amSo many stories of where I've beenAnd how I got to where I amBut these stories don't mean anythingWhen you've got no one to tell them toIt's true, I was made for you**_

Max placed his head is his hands as tears flowed from his eyes.

_**I climbed across the mountain topsSwam all across the ocean blueI cross over lines and I broke all the rulesAnd baby I broke them all for youOh because even when I was flat brokeYou made me feel like a million bucksYou do, I was made for you**_

Max pulled out the photo that was sitting in his top draw, of him and Rosie on the beach, taken not long after they had moved to Cape Town, as tears poured down his face at his memories and the song.

_**You see the smile that's on my mouthIt's hiding the words that don't come outAll of our friends who think that I'm blessedThey don't know my head is a messNo they don't know who I really amAnd they don't know what I've been throughLike you do, and I was made for you**_

Max placed the photo on his desk as tears still flowed down his face as he stood up and picked up his divorce papers he had thrown on the side earlier, Max walked over to his desk holding them looking at the letters and listening to the song Max reached over and placed them in the slot on top of the shredder._**All of these lines across my faceTell you the story of who I amSo many stories of where I've beenAnd how I got to where I amOh but these stories don't mean anythingWhen you've got no one to tell them toIt's true, I was made for youOh yeah, well it's true that I was made for you**_

Max grabbed his coat and wrote a note and left in the middle of the desk so Matthew would see it as he grabbed the letters from Rosie and the one from Liv as well as the CD before he left the office and walked up the stairs to the apartment he had shared with Rosie, Max opened the door and he rushed towards the bedroom to grab a bag and some clothes, he was going to get his wife back. As Max walked into the room he gasped as he spotted Rosie standing at the end of the bed looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Max stood staring speechlessly at her as Rosie spotted the letters and CD in his hands, Rosie smiled sadly and walked slowly forward.

"I was made for you" Rosie whispered as tears slowly made their way down her face.

Max looked at Rosie stunned before breaking out of his shock and walking over to Rosie and wrapping his arms around her kissing her passionately. Max slowly pulled back and looked Rosie in the eye.

"Why are you here? I was about to come to Jo'Berg to try and get you back" Max whispered as he peppered Rosie's face with kisses.

"I walked into my room yesterday to find the letters gone, Liv told me she posted them, I didn't think, I just knew I needed to see you" Rosie whispered as Max claimed her lips again.

"I love you" Max whispered as he pulled away. "I kinda shredded the divorce papers, they turned up today" Max whispered causing Rosie to giggle for a first time in a long time. "I have missed that sound" Max smiled as he kissed Rosie again.

"I better call the house and let them all know I'm ok" Rosie whispered as she pulled away from Max slightly to look him in the eye to see him smile impishly as he wrapped his arms around Rosie waist and pulling her in further to him.

"We can tell them The Story later" Max whispered as he claimed Rosie's lips in a passionate kiss as they both fell on to their bed.

RAXRAXRAX

I hope you all enjoyed.

The song: The Story is by Sara Ramirez (Grey's Anatomy's Callie, it appeared in the musical episode) link posted on my profile to song.

Please review x


End file.
